foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuko
Zuko is the show's whiny emo kid. He is son of the Emperor...I mean the Fire Lord, making him prince of the Fire Nation, well not really since he was banished for being annoying. Zuko is a THE BADASS ELEMENTbender, but he really sucks at it. Zuko, despite being a freakin' emo, has alot of fangirls for some reason, though Zuko has yet to the learn the art of talking to girls and his fangirls terrify him greatly. In his free time, Zuko likes to cut himself and hang out on Myspace. Later in the series, he actually gets a girlfriend, that one pointless girl, but then loses her for pissing her off in bed. Afterward, he joins the Gaang and gets trained in da pimpin' arts. He gets back together with Mai at the end of the series, since Zuko has horrible taste in girls, and goes on to lead the Fire Nation as Fire Lord. History Childhood When Zuko was a kid, his mom fled the country because his dad started abusing her and doing drugs. Ozai then abused Zuko, and hit him everyday. He would give Azula every damn weapon she wanted, but Zuko would be lucky to get a knife, which he used to begin cutting himself. So, yeah...Zuko went through this every day until one day he pissed Ozai of. Zuko talked out in a war meeting about new recruits being killed; and he got a scar from his dad as a reward. And that scar was on his eye, and to top it all of Zuko was now banished and had to search the world for the Avatar with his uncle. Hunting for the Avatar Zuko spent the next couple years hunting for the avatar with his uncle. They went all over the world in a small boat. Life was pretty boring, Zuko tried to do some cool firebending moves, he would horribly fail, and Iroh would invite a random pretty girl to spend the night. And every year his uncle insisted on stopping at Chameleon Bay on New Year's day. So, while Iroh spent the night..doing things..Zuko practice firebending...and kept failing. Finding the Avatar So, one day by random coincidence, Zuko finds the Avatar. He promises him drugs, because he is one of those hippies, but Aang finds out using his avatar skills that it's a trap. Aang, Sokka and Katara then did some massive PWNing and Zuko spent the night in the frozen tundra with no protection. That's what he gets for trying to beat the Avatar and his EPICness. Avatar Stalking So, Zuko and his uncle stalk the avatar all over the globe. They almost catch him 20 times, but they always fail because...if they didn't then Zuko's life would be decent. Eventually, they become fugitives for having drugs and not giving them to Ozai. Zuko then tries to become a good guy, but fails as usual. He then goes back home with his sis for "killing the avatar". Yeah...it doesn't sound right, good thing it wasn't true. Daddy's favorite Zuko enjoyed some of the perks of being his dad's new favorite, but then he betrayed his dad and wanted to be "good". Winning the War Zuko joined Team Avatar, and taught Aang to firebend. Couple days later, he tried to beat his younger sister and failed. Then Katara had to save his butt, he still got the credit for beating Azula and became the Fire Lord. Category:Characters